


Clary is a genius

by Monmonmoiru



Series: Shadowhunters + Vines & Youtube [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Multi, based on that one vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: Halloween is coming and everyone is deciding on their outfits. There is one costume everyone besides Jace is enjoying to wear.A.K.A The story where everyone has at least two Halloween costumes, Maryse is confused about the celebration and Jace is scarred for life.





	Clary is a genius

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I am a lame person but I've been giggling the whole time I'm typing out this fic lol  
> Also, I haven't proofread this at all because I'm too lazy lol
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

"Halloween is coming. What are you guys going to wear?" Clary asks everyone as they are all currently chilling in Magnus' living room. 

 

"We are still celebrating that?" 

 

"Stop being such a killjoy, Alexander." Magnus pouts, causing everyone to chuckles while Alec just rolls his eyes and pulls his boyfriend close to place a kiss against his temple. The warlock just happily snuggles closer to him. "Anyway," Magnus goes back to the topic, "did I mention that we are going to have a Halloween party because we are having that."

 

"Yes, you told us plenty." Everyone says with a bored tone.

 

"Well, it can never hurt to remind you guys about that."

 

Max just laugh as he sits on the seat facing the TV, eyes plastered on it as he is playing Mario Kart against Simon. Surprisingly, the vampire is losing the race against the boy on the Rainbow Road map. "Yeah, like we can forget about that... Yes, I win! Take that Simon!" He jumps up from his seat in excitement and sends Simon a smirk of victory. The other just fake a sniff in despair, admitting his defeat. Isabelle laughs and hugs her boyfriend. "So then," after cheering for his victory, Max turns to Magnus and asks, "since you keep bragging about this party... can I come?"

 

"Yeah, no," Alec immediately says, "The party is not children friendly plus you have to go to bed early."

 

Rolling his eyes, Max says, "Come on Alec, you can't expect me to not wanting to go when your boyfriend keeps reminding us of how good it is going to be!"

 

"Well," Magnus interrupts both of them to stop them from starting an argument, "I mean, it is a family-friendly party. Some of my friends will bring their kids to this party and all. Even Madzie is going to be there."

 

"Yes!" Max fist pumps the air. "So then, what are your costumes going to be? I want to be Ash Ketchum!"

 

"I'm going to dress up as a werewolf." Clary muse, "Actually, I'm not really sure yet."

 

"A vampire, duh!" Simon interrupts her, "I'm gonna dress like Count Dracula, come with the capes and all."

 

Isabelle takes a moment to think about her costume before she decides. "I'm going to be Celty."

 

"Celty, as in Celty the Headless Rider from Durarara?" Max asks in awe. He can't believe she is going to dress up as one of his favourite character from one of his favourite show. The only reason Isabelle even know about the show is because while she has to look after Max a while ago, he made her watch it. Celty is definitely a badass character in that show. His sister smiles and gives him an enthusiastic thumb up.  

 

"Well, I am going to dress like a devil!" Magnus says and then wraps his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, "And this handsome man that is also my boyfriend, dearest Alexander right here, will be an angel!"

 

"He's lying, I'm just gonna be a shadowhunter." 

 

"Nuh-uh! You are my angel, my opposite! Besides, it's Halloween, you won't look silly since everyone is also in their costumes." Magnus gives Alec the puppy eyes. That does the job as the shadowhunter grumbles and just bury his face into his boyfriend's neck, accepting his fate. 

 

Jace has been unusually quiet throughout this whole conversation. Seeing it weird, Clary nudges him and then place a kiss on his cheek to catch his attention. He smiles when he feels the kiss. "Hey, babe."

 

"Hey, what are you zoning us out for? Anything interesting?" she asks him gently. 

 

"Nothing," he says but then shudders. He had a bad encounter with a flock of ducks. Well, he did disturb their home when he slipped and fell into their pond by accident. 

 

Sitting close to Jace, Clary can see his reaction and she is not willing to let the conversation go anytime soon. "What is it? Halloween is too spooky for you?"

 

"Oh please," Jace says, rolling his eyes, "We hunt demons. Nothing is too spooky for us."

 

"Yeah right," Isabelle interrupts him, "nothing is too scary for you beside ducks right?" She teases him.

 

"Hold on, those things are evil and that is a fact!" Jace tries to defend himself but fails miserably when everyone just starts laughing at him. At that moment, Clary has a plan. Even though she loves her boyfriend dearly, it can't be hurt, right?

 

Later on, they all decide to call pizza and when the pizza delivery arrives, Clary suddenly pushes Jace to go out and get the pizza. Reluctantly, he stands from the couch and head to the front door. Once she is sure he is out of eyesight, she tries to catch everyone attention. Once their focus is on her, she has a huge grin on her face. "So, I have this idea for Halloween..."

 

**\-- On the day of Halloween --**

 

"Guys, are you ready?" Jace asks before he looks at the mirror again to check if everything is in place for his costume. He decides to go with the gladiator costume and it sure looks nice on him. 

 

"Almost!" Clary shouts from behind the door. For some reason, everyone is crowded in the dressing room and when Jace got curious, he got kicked out. How unfair.

 

Maryse comes to stand next to Jace and looks at her adopted son. Ever since she make peace with Magnus, she is involved in all the crazy antics these 'kids' are pulling. This time though, she refuses to join Magnus' Halloween party. She rather sits at home and enjoys a cup of tea while reading something nice than dress up in these weird outfits. "That's, uh, a nice costume you have there, Jace."

 

"Thanks, mom. I worked hard on it." That's a lie. He bought it from Amazon but no one needs to know that (Besides the fact that everyone already knows about it).

 

After a few moments, Magnus finally says something from behind the door, "Alright, we are done!"

 

"Final-" Jace has to cut out his own sentence when instead of opening the door like a normal person, someone just fucking kick the door down. He has to swallow his own scream when he sees six ducks instead of the six people that he knows and learn to love. Panic fills him and he quickly runs behind Maryse, using her as a shield. "Mom! Get rid of these abominations!"

 

Poor Maryse has no idea what is going on so she just gently lay a hand on his and try to calm him down before turning to the six ducks. "Alright, that's enough. I thought you have other costumes to wear, not this?"

 

The six ducks stand quietly for a whole ten seconds, just looking at Jace 'menacingly'. Before Jace can run and get his seraph blade, thinking his friends and family are possessed by those ducks, one of them finally gives up the act and pulls the giant head off. Everyone follows through with that. All of them looks like they are trying extremely hard not to laugh when the heads are off before they break. Laughter spills out of them immediately.

 

"Okay guys, that is so NOT funny," Jace grumbles and finally steps out from behind Maryse. 

 

"It's very funny," Max says, still chuckling. Everyone besides Jace has to agree to that. Even Maryse is hiding her smile behind the hand that is covering her mouth. 

 

"Yeah, yeah." Embarrassed, Jace quickly changes the subject. "Anyway, I thought you are going to have different outfits, not this ugly thing!"

 

"Well yeah," this time Alec speaks first, "We have two. The one for our party and this."

 

"Well hurry up and change! I can't stand seeing all of you in this hideous thing!"

 

"As much as I like to laugh at your parabatai, Alexander, he is right. This suit is hot and hideous." Magnus complains. He is already using his magic to fix the door and heading back to the room to change to his party outfit. One by one they go to change and come out in their respected outfits. Saying goodbye to Maryse, Magnus creates a portal for everyone to get to the party. Once there, Clary nudges Jace's shoulder. 

 

"Sorry, I was the master of the plan." 

 

"It was you?" Jace exclaims in horror. "I can't believe you-" Before he can even start his rant, Clary already stops him with a kiss on his lips. Sighing into the kiss, he looks at her again. The look on her face makes it extremely hard for him to not forgive her. With a sigh, he wraps one arm around her waist, pulls her close and says, "I guess I can forgive you. Just don't do it again okay?"

 

"Fine," Clary says. They are heading to the food table when Clary suddenly speaks up, "Actually, we ordered seven duck suits and one of them fits you. Maybe-"

 

"No, Clary."

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_Little does Jace know, a hidden camera was set to record the event that happened earlier. That is going to be a good blackmail material._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the duck costume: 
> 
> https://www.dhgate.com/product/big-yellow-duck-costume-fancy-dress-adult/396809100.html
> 
>  
> 
> And this is the meme I reference to: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDgKGRn1F_Q&ab_channel=Gamepods69


End file.
